


Different World but same Feelings

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [10]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, These two are adorable, lots of ksises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: They met as children after the child of land helped the child of the sea and a friendship began to blossom that lead to other more beautiful feeling that the pair had for each other.
Relationships: Zeusmon/Luz
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467





	Different World but same Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> More Mer au with Zeusmon and Luz but this time it's a reverse where Zeusmon is the mermaid and Luz is the sailor. I will post a link to the picture because everything written is in the set of tweets and replies. 
> 
> This one shot is for La Graia and she owns Zeusmon!

"I'll be careful momma!"   
  
A young Impmon yelled as he ran away from the house. The young mon ran down to the beach carrying a little bag, he began looking around the beach and collect pretty shells or rocks he found. While walking around he thought he heard, a cry? He looked around before walking toward the sound of the crying. He saw something that would change his life forever, he found a little shark mermaid with his tail tangled in a net. He was shaking it but it was no use. The mer seemed to be the same age as him and without a second thought he ran over to him and dropped his bag.   
  
"hold on, I'll get you out."   
  
The mer stopped struggling, he looked over blushing seeing Luz untangle the net from his tail and The imp left his bag, he helped him get to the deeper parts of the pool, but the child was so hungry.   
  
'Fish..'   
  
Luz looked for something to give him, he had him stay near the pool, grabbing his bag he started running home. He slammed opened his door, dropping his bag, he ran into the kitchen. he began digging through the fridge then the freezer looking for fresh fish. Ge grabbed a pack of them, then he ran out of the house, but not without getting a strange look from his older sister. He sprinted down to the water, he whispered for the mer who decided to jump him. Luz yelped, dropping the package into the water, he watched the other boy devour the fish. Luz sat up, he was now soaked.   
  
"So, what's your name?"   
  
He was ringing his bandana out, he received a strange look from the kid before he spoke.   
  
'Zeus.'   
  
That was a cool name! Luz smiled at him, after Zeus finfihsed eating they swam around the pool. They even played until it got dark, Luz climbed out of the water and waved by to Zeus.   
  
"I hope we can play later!" 

* * *

"Luz help me bring this net up."   
  
Luz walked over, putting his hair up he started to pull a net full of fish up onto the boat. He took a peek into the watery depths to catch a glimpse of him. He smiled seeing the wave of his tail and he secretly picked a few fish from the net, throwing them into the sea for the one who helped. He put his hands together secretly, forming a heart to the water dweller. The boat was soon going back to the land. When they landed again, someone made the comment 'I didn't know you were married' when they noticed the ring. Luz hid it and told them his husband was traveling. He waved them bye, walking off to get something to eat. He was by the water's edge when night was upon him. He walked into the cold water, shivering before he swam out to the deeper parts. That's when he saw him, his husband. The pair swam close, embracing each other.   
  
"Hello Zeus, it's good to see you."   
  
He smiled, kissing his hubby, he tried ignoring his embarrassment from his breathe, they shared another kiss before talking about their days. Eventually Zeus and Luz swam to the rock, Luz climbed up onto it. They sat and talked well into the night. Luz tried to get another kiss but Zeus sank into the water.   
  
"come on love, it's not that bad."   
  
The shark mer thought his breathe was smelly because he only ate fish, he stayed under the water and said 'no'. But when he stuck his face out of the water he got a kiss from his angel. They talked the whole time and held hands, Luz sighed when he realized that their time was up.  
  
'Can't you stay longer?'   
  
"I can't Zeus, I'm sorry.." 

Luz climbed down into the water, he hugged his husband. Zeus hugged him back, it was hard from either of them to pull away from the hug. They decided to swim back together, or as close as Zeus could get. Zeus carefully held his husbands face, whispering to him.   
  
'until the day I can walk by your side, I will always wait for you right here.'   
  
They shared a tender kiss as Luz told him he would come back tomorrow. He swam to the shore and he grabbed his towel and dried off and he waved bye before he walked up toward his house, and next morning Luz would be in for a surprise. 

"I'm off!"   
  
He closed the door with his normal bag around his shoulder, he ran down to the beach. It was early in the morning, he wanted to see his husband once before work. Luz looked for his husband, but he wasn't in the water, instead, he saw him sleeping on land, and he saw something that his husband didn't have have before.   
  
"Zeus?"   
  
HIs husband roused from the smell of fish and he smiled at his angel. Luz was standing there and he had his hair in it's normal messy braid for when he worked.   
  
'good morning my angel, how did you sleep?'   
  
"fine...how did you sleep?"   
  
'I slept well, except right now I can't feel my gills.'   
  
He reached up, feeling his neck for his gills, only to realize he didn't have them anymore. He felt his neck more before looking down. Making a surprised face he stared at his tail, or a lack of one. They were replaced with legs! He looked at his husband then back at his new appendages. He tried to slowly stood up and he stumbled for a bit and practiced moving around on his new legs. He turned to face his husband and he smiled at him.   
  
'It seems now I can truly join you my love, now we can be together.' 

Luz dropped his stuff, running over to Zeus. He hugged Zeus, his lover spun him around, Luz laughed. They started kissing, only parting for air. Zeus started walking slowly, meanwhile he was carrying his angel in his arms. Zeus grabbed the bag, they shared more kisses on the way. Luz pulled away and he made Zeus set him down once they got to the outskirts. They walked the rest of the way, holding hands. After work they went to dinner and Luz showed his hubby his home, and the two of them from different worlds could finally be together on the land and now they could begin making a family and living happily together on the land. 

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the tweet: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia/status/1319779195845812227?s=20


End file.
